


Бесконечное разнообразие

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Calligraphy, Dirty Talk, Felching, Kink, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов про Спока и Джима, трахающихся в соответствии с каким-нибудь кинком</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Жара

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл написан для команды Стар Трека на ФБ-2014. С любовью и всяческой благодарностью! 
> 
> Предупреждения: римминг, связывание/порка, фингеринг, фелчинг, грязные разговоры, анальная пробка, пирсинг, рисование по телу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> римминг

В каюте жарко, как на раскаленном от солнца камне, даже простыня обжигает голую кожу. Джим стоит на локтях и коленях, ступни висят в воздухе, и он дергает ими, иногда задевая бока устроившегося между его ног Спока. При такой жаре даже слюна, которой Спок не жалеет, выкипает, оставляя после себя белые сухие следы, но Спок с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, продолжает вылизывать Джима.

Он скользит языком по морщинкам кожи возле ануса, проникает внутрь так глубоко, как только может, руками придерживает Джима за бедра, не давая двигаться, и продолжает мучить его. Джиму нестерпимо, до слез и крика, хочется кончить, но он не может — Спок не позволяет. Поэтому Кирк стонет через прикушенную нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как кончик языка обводит внутри гладкие стенки, и старается не сжиматься вокруг него, чтобы не помешать Споку.

С головки капает, на простыне остаются пятна, все тело покрывает пот, испаряющийся в душно натопленной комнате. Джим закрывает глаза, но так только хуже. Теперь ощущения выходят на первый план, туманят разум, и становится совсем невмоготу.

Спок напрягает язык, двигает головой, проникая в Джима на всю длину. От задницы, будто пылающей огнем, расходится жар, палящий Джима изнутри не меньше, чем мучает снаружи тепло каюты. Джиму остается совсем немного, и Спок легким похлопыванием по бедру позволяет ему кончить.

Оргазм долгий и тягучий, Джима будто швыряет в него с размаху. Дыхание прерывается, тело дрожит, сперма выплескивается короткими струйками. Спок отпускает Джима, и тот падает на кровать, на капли своего семени, которое тут же мешается с потом. Постельное белье прилипает к телу, жара становится невозможной, и Джим дышит ртом, пытаясь не задохнуться от силы ощущений. Это сложно — со Споком всегда сложно, но Джим старается.

— Спасибо, — раздается из-за спины, и Джим вздрагивает всем телом. Это не страх, а отголоски оргазма, голос Спока проходится по нервам бархатной тряпочкой. — Ты лучше всех.

Словно Джим этого не знает сам. Только лучший смог бы выдержать то, что творит с ним Спок, и это должно радовать. Поэтому Джим радуется, стараясь не броситься за выходящим из его каюты Споком, чтобы попросить его сделать так еще раз.


	2. Другие планы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> связывание, порка

Джим дергает руками, словно проверяет веревку на прочность, а на самом деле пытаясь унять тянущую боль в сведенных мышцах. Запястья Джима связаны, веревка закреплена на потолке каюты, из-за чего Кирк вытянут в струну, а стоять может только на кончиках пальцев. Глаза Джима завязаны, и он проклинает черную повязку, мягко обнимающую его голову, потому что из-за нее все ощущения становятся громче, оглушают, забивая шум крови в ушах.

Джим знает, что Спок стоит за его спиной, он чувствует его присутствие телом и душой и ждет — долго и мучительно ждет, когда тот начнет. Но Спок не торопится, он обходит Джима вокруг, наслаждаясь видом его тела. Пальцы Спока невесомо скользят в полудюйме от живота, легкий ток воздуха от движений его руки заставляет соски сжаться. Спок задевает кончик волоса в подмышке Джима, и тот вздрагивает всем телом, отзываясь на легкий намек на прикосновение.

Спок становится у него за спиной, ладонями обводит по воздуху ягодицы, поджавшиеся от неудобной позы. Джиму хочется, чтобы Спок перестал молчать, перестал дразнить его. Ему хочется свести этот вечер к обычному сексу, но у Спока другие планы.

Первый удар обрушивается как гром, кожа звенит от шлепка, краснеет и зудит, а Спок, размахнувшись, бьет по правой ягодице ровно и симметрично, будто заранее тщательно просчитал траекторию. Джим подозревает, что так и было, хочет отпустить по этому поводу едкую шуточку, но давится воздухом, когда Спок начинает без остановки шлепать его обеими руками по заднице и бедрам.

Джим расставляет ноги, тянется выше, чтобы унять напряжение в сведенном теле, но не получается. Удары выходят слишком чувствительными и чувственными. От темноты, тишины и быстрых прикосновений ладоней звенит в ушах и яйцах. Спок замедляется, теперь шлепки больше похожи на ласку, но это длится недолго. Потом снова становится больно, Джим мечется от наслаждения к ужасу, ждет, чем же ответит его тело на происходящее сейчас.

Итог ожидаем: когда между болью и удовольствием не остается разницы, когда они смешиваются в один одуряющий коктейль, Джим кончает, обвисая на руках, почти теряет сознание. Спок аккуратно развязывает веревку, относит Джима на кровать и растирает ему руки и ноги, заставляя кровь снова бежать по телу.

— Спасибо, — слышит Джим, но на ответ нет сил.

Спок уходит, оставляя его в благословенной темноте и тишине каюты, и Джим впервые за весь вечер дышит полной грудью, чувствуя, как где-то в кончиках пальцев еще дрожит оргазм.

— Тебе спасибо, — шепчет он, зная, что Спок услышит это.


	3. Эксперимент

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фингеринг

Джим чувствует себя главным блюдом на праздничном столе. Он раздет, разут, уложен на столешницу, с которой Спок за минуту до этого аккуратно убрал бумаги. Джим лежит на спине, ноги согнуты в коленях, он держит их только на пятках, а ступни висят в воздухе. Рукам нечем заняться, и Джим заводит их за голову, хватается за противоположный край стола. Все его занятие сейчас — держаться и не вертеться, пока Спок сосредоточенно трахает его пальцами.

Длинными вулканскими пальцами — уже тремя, а начал он с одного.

На каждый толчок пальцев у Джима поджимается живот, член скользит по коже справа налево и обратно, тяжело подпрыгивает, когда Джим выдыхает и замирает так. Он боится открыть глаза и увидеть направленный на него немигающий взгляд. Спок смотрит, как дергается Кирк, но выражение на его лице не меняется, он невозмутим и спокоен, хотя Джим знает, что это только кажется. По едва уловимым признакам — дергающемуся краю брови, слегка зеленому кончику уха, сурово сжатым губам — он понимает, что Спок заведен больше него, но возможность довести Джима до оргазма только рукой заставляет его терпеть.

Спок вставляет пальцы до конца, около растянутого ануса Джим чувствует острые костяшки, давящие на кожу. Внутри него слишком полно, слишком туго — невозможно терпеть. Кончики пальцев движутся вокруг простаты, давят на нее, массируют так, что до оргазма остаются считанные секунды. Джим сжимается вокруг пальцев Спока, замыкает его в себе, пытается не двигать бедрами, чтобы надеться глубже и туже. Спок сгибает средний палец, теперь он давит на простату на каждом вдохе.

Джим зажмуривается, прикусывает губу и кричит в себя от невозможности распирающего его удовольствия. Пальцев одновременно много и мало, они гладко скользят внутрь и наружу, и это нисколько не похоже на движения члена, но ему хватает.

Спок не двигает рукой, все также надавливая на простату, Джим тоже старается не двигаться, чтобы не спугнуть подступающий оргазм. Он мучительный, сперма движется от мошонки к головке медленно, но ее много, так много, что она заляпывает живот, затекает в пупок, и кожа ужасно чешется. Джим плачет, хрипит, до боли вцепляется пальцами в край столешницы, и это отрезвляет.

Спок вытирает руку салфеткой, стоя спиной к Кирку, а тот смотрит, копируя его же взгляд пару минут назад. Спок, не оборачиваясь, выходит, дверь мягко закрывается за ним, и только тогда Джим сползает со стола. Он потный, вымазанный своей спермой, задницу чуть саднит, а в груди тепло и пусто. Спок поставил над ним грязный эксперимент, и это надолго останется в сознании Джима пылающим костром.


	4. Контрасты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фелчинг

Джим вымотан и выжат досуха, хотя влага, оставшаяся на его животе и в заднице, говорит об обратном. Джим не может пошевелиться, после секса голова пуста, а зрение прозрачно, слух же отказывает полностью. Только перенапряженные нервы отзываются на осторожные прикосновения Спока. Джим что-то невнятно мычит, но не сопротивляется, когда Спок заставляет его поджать к груди ноги и придержать их, выставляя напоказ раскрытый анус с покрасневшей от интенсивного проникновения кожей.

Спок мягко целует его бедро, водит губами вверх и вниз, опасаясь прикасаться к сверхчувствительному члену. Он держит Джима раскрытым, обводит пальцем припухшую кожу у входа, но не пытается проникнуть глубже, за что Джим ему бесконечно благодарен. Легкие поцелуи Спока и отвлекают, и приносят удовольствие, не такое сильное, как от секса, а именно то, что нужно сейчас. Джим отвлекается, ловя последние сполохи оргазма в своем сознании, а когда приходит в себя, то понимает, что губы Спока прижаты к его анусу, а язык медленно скользит наружу и внутрь.

— Что ты делаешь? — хрипит Джим, но не получает ответа. Конечно, Спок же так занят.

Он плотнее прижимается губами к анусу Джима и делает то, от чего тот может тронуться рассудком, если бы было чем. Спок, поймав на язык несколько капель своей спермы, вдруг присасывается к нему, втягивает сперму в рот и глотает, заставляя Джима кричать.

Джим не верит, что Спок делает это. От невозможности и от того, как ощущается в натруженной заднице язык, ему хочется разорвать грудную клетку, потому что в ней тесно. Джим кончает еще раз, пока Спок вылизывает его; оргазм короткий и медленный, член даже не успевает встать. На живот вяло вытекают несколько капель семени, а Джим проваливается в полуобморочный сон, позволяя Споку обтереть себя и устроить на своем плече.

Утром капитан смотрит на сурово поджатые губы Спока, сходя с ума от контраста. Днем из этого рта доносятся сухие цифры, цитаты из Устава и упреки, а ночью Спок ласкает его губами и языком, от чего Джим впадает в забытье. Джим готов жениться на его рте, но вряд ли Спок согласится.

Джим готов жениться на всем Споке целиком, но все еще не спешит с предложением.


	5. Обещания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirty talk

Можно было не переживать, раз настройкой занимался сам Спок, но Джиму казалось, что Ухура странно смотрит на него, словно догадывается. Этого не может быть, но капитан сейчас не в состоянии мыслить рационально.

Особенно в эту минуту, когда приходится сильнее сжимать ноги или вертеться в кресле, чтобы скрыть мучительный стояк, натянувший брюки. Ухура оборачивается, Джим слышит это левым ухом, но не придает значения. Ему больно и жарко от того, как он возбужден, а шепот Спока, струящийся из наушника, кажется громом и молнией, и Джим удивляется, что никто больше этого не слышит.

Смена идет к своему завершению, текучка, на которую уходит основное время работы не в экстренных случаях, отвлекает всех находящихся на мостике, и никто даже помыслить не может, чем сейчас заняты капитан и его старший помощник.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан? — голос Спока сух и спокоен, но Джим знает, какое коварство скрывается в простых словах. — Не желаете покинуть мостик?

Джим молчит, потому что ответ может сделать его положение еще хуже, хотя, как ему казалось еще двадцать минут назад, он уже стоит на краю обрыва.

— Вы можете уйти, — предлагает Спок. — Пойти в свою каюту, запереться в ванной комнате и мастурбировать, представляя, что вместо ваших пальцев внутри вас мой член.

— Вы можете спастись, — искушает Спок, — если скажете мне сейчас, чтобы я прекратил.

— Вы можете испытать оргазм и снять напряжение, — рассказывает Спок. — Взять ваш дилдо, смазать его и представить, что это я беру вас. Быстро или медленно. Так, как вам самому захочется.

— Или вы хотите, чтобы я сделал вам минет? Только представьте, капитан. Вы сидите в этом кресле, а я стою на коленях между ваших расставленных ног, и все находящиеся здесь видят, с каким наслаждением я облизываю ваш член, как глубоко беру его в горло, как сосу…

— А может быть, это вы хотите отсосать мне? Вы хотите встать на колени передо мной, попросить, чтобы я позволил вам прикоснуться к моему члену? На что вы готовы ради этого, капитан?

На все. Джим готов на все, но он молчит, а его спина неестественно прямая — и это выдает его с головой.

— Вы можете сейчас встать и уйти в свою каюту, раздеться, смазать себя и встать на колени возле кровати. Вы можете стоять и ждать, пока не закончится смена, и я не приду к вам, готовый на все и возбужденный не меньше, чем вы. Я буду брать вас, капитан, так сильно, как смогу. Я не позволю вам дотронуться ни до себя, ни до меня. Вы кончите, капитан, на моем члене, слушая, как я рассказываю вам о том, какой вы узкий, какой готовый для меня и как приятно вас трахать. Вы не прикоснетесь к себе даже после оргазма, и я отнесу вас в ванную комнату и вымою.

На глазах Джима выступают непрошеные слезы. Он перенапряжен, перевозбужден обещаниями Спока. Форма жжет кожу, мешает дышать, и он оттягивает воротник, зная, что этим расписывается в собственном бессилии перед давлением Спока.

— Вы можете идти, капитан, — позволяет тот, и Джим срывается с места, бросив на ходу, что отдает мостик старпому. До окончания смены еще сорок минут, и Споку стоит поторопиться, чтобы выполнить свои обещания от первой до последней буквы.


	6. Лицо Федерации

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> анальная пробка, отложенный оргазм

Капитан Кирк одет в парадную форму со всеми наградами, аккуратно причесан и готов к исполнению роли лица Федерации. Капитан Кирк встречает на борту корабля сановников с Вулкана, и это большая честь, выпавшая «Энтерпрайз» не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что на ней служит Спок. Капитан Кирк приветствует посла Сарека и думает, как получилось, что этот невозмутимый вулканец стал отцом самого невозможного существа во Вселенной.

Капитан Кирк, почти незаметно кривя ступни при каждом шаге, провожает гостей корабля к отведенным им каютам. Капитан Кирк утирает выступивший на лбу и висках пот, а потом, попрощавшись с Сареком, скрывается в своей каюте и проклинает тот день, когда Сарек встретил леди Аманду.

Капитан Кирк остается за дверью, а здесь, в своей каюте, Джим Кирк воет и срывает с себя одежду, чтобы дотянуться до вибрирующей в его заднице пробки, но сдается. У него есть полчаса до того, как он снова превратится в блистательного капитана Звездного Флота Объединенной Федерации планет, и он сможет их выдержать.

Джим сжимает член в кулаке, но не дрочит. Даже трогать себя больно, возбуждение достигло пика, он может кончить даже от мыслей, но знает, что не сделает этого. Джим пытается отдышаться, ложится на заправленную кровать и бездумно смотрит в потолок, считая убегающие секунды, старается не думать и не замечать того, как в нем вибрирует небольшая, но причиняющая невыносимые страдания пробка.

Капитан Кирк приводит себя в порядок, умывается ледяной водой и приглаживает взъерошенные волосы. Капитан Кирк выходит из каюты, держа спину ровно, шагает по коридору, стараясь выдерживать четкий ритм шагов. Капитан Кирк встречает гостей и проводит их в конференц-зал, по пути кивая своему старшему помощнику, сопровождающему отца. Капитан Кирк присаживается во главе стола и следующие сорок минут ведет светские беседы, обсуждая грядущий саммит.

Джим Кирк сжимает ягодицы, чувствуя, как из него выскальзывает пробка, кладет ногу на ногу и откидывается на спинку кресла, чтобы скрыть свое состояние. Он сжимается, стараясь не выпустить из тела истязающую его игрушку, зная, что может быть за это наказан. Джим Кирк притворяется, что не видит, как испытующе смотрит на него Спок, как в глубине зрачка его глаза горят красным пламенем.

Капитан Кирк сдает смену и уходит к себе, вызывает старшего помощника.

Джим Кирк набрасывается на Спока уже голым и невменяемым, становится перед ним на колени и прижимается щекой к крепкому члену, скрытому форменными брюками. Спок возбужден не меньше, чем он, и не нужно много времени для того, чтобы Джим оказался прижат к стене, а Спок вытащил пробку и вставил вместо нее свой член, заставляя Джима кричать и умолять, и кончить за считанные секунды.

Капитан Кирк держит в крепком кулаке свой корабль, зная, что есть тот, кто поможет и подскажет, поддержит или возразит — его старпом. Джим Кирк тает в крепких объятиях своего Спока, обмякает в них, не выдерживая гонки, в которую превращается их секс, и знает, что скоро капитану Кирку нужно будет снова нести свои обязанности. Но пока есть только Джим и Спок, и не стоит торопить время.


	7. Зуд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пирсинг

Мягкая фуфайка под формой превращается в настоящую индивидуальную камеру пыток, едва Джим пытается пошевелиться. Напряженные соски трутся о ткань, неприлично торчат и провоцируют. Джим чувствует себя моделью с рекламы нижнего белья, настолько часто ловя на себе изучающие взгляды. Все пялятся на него, все пытаются притвориться, что нисколько не интересуются его состоянием, но он все видит.

Джим добирается до каюты и срывает с себя форму, трет напряженные соски, задевая вдетые в них колечки. Это не помогает, становится только хуже — всегда становится только хуже, за неделю он почти привыкает к этому состоянию. Зуд в сосках, да и во всем теле, не проходит, как их не чеши. Наоборот, возбуждение усиливается, проникает сквозь кожу и плоть прямиком в нервы, от чего Джим нервничает и торопит часы. Не помогает душ, не помогают попытки отвлечься, ничего не поможет, пока не придет Спок. Время тянется так, будто кто-то придумал отрицательный варп, Джим мечется по каюте, не находя себе места. Но спасительный сигнал от двери подсказывает ему, что ждать осталось недолго.

Вошедший Спок удовлетворенно рассматривает полуголого капитана, облизывает взглядом его тело, задерживается на сосках. Джим уже протягивает ему цепочку, и Спок умело вдевает ее в кольца, чуть тянет, заставляя колени Джима подогнуться. Так правильно, так сладко — и Джим стонет, подаваясь на это натяжение. Спок велит ему лечь на кровать, и Джим, сдирая с себя оставшуюся одежду, немедленно подчиняется, вытягивается на покрывале, разметав руки и ноги, замирает, ожидая, когда Спок ляжет рядом.

Но тот не торопится, вовсе нет. Ему некуда. Это не он изнемогал последние четыре часа, не он ловил на себе взгляды, не он сходил с ума от невыносимого зуда, растекающегося под кожей. Поэтому Спок медлит, мучает Джима, следит за ним напряженным взглядом черных глаз. Спок не собирается помогать Джиму, наоборот, тянет за концы цепочки так медленно, что звенья, кажется, не движутся.

Джим стонет, следует за натянувшейся цепочкой, трется щекой о грудь Спока, об его ласкающе-карающую руку и просит, умоляет телом, взглядом, едва слышным дыханием, вырывающимся из приоткрытых губ.

— Ты так красив сейчас, — в пустоту замечает Спок, но Джим его не слышит. Он смотрит на движущиеся губы, на кончик языка, скользящий между ними, и бросается к Споку, роняя его на кровать.

Спок полураздет, его синяя рубашка валяется на полу, куда ее в запале кидает Джим, и он трется — трется-трется-трется — торчащими сосками, зудящей кожей о его кожу, тыкается губами в подбородок и умоляюще заглядывает в глаза. Только тогда Спок позволяет ему оседлать себя и управляет его движениями, натягивая и отпуская цепь.

Жжение от сосков распространяется по всему телу, Джиму невыносимо хочется взять Спока собой, и он двигается над ним — на нем, — расцарапывая оливковую кожу, пока не появляются тонкие зеленые ранки. Джим слизывает кровь Спока, толкается вниз, на его член, впивается кончиками пальцев в бока — и кончает, заполняя всю каюту своим громким стоном и невыносимым облегчением.

На следующий день Джим замечает, как Спок пытается под формой незаметно почесать подсохшие темно-зеленой корочкой ранки, и улыбается. Не только ему страдать.


	8. Темнота и тишина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сенсорная депривация, боди-арт

Вокруг Джима темнота и тишина, шагов Спока не слышно вовсе. Музыку в наушниках заглушает только заполоняющее собой все помещение неровное дыхание Джима и одолевший его страх пустоты. Джим ничего не видит, слышит только то, что играет в наушниках, не обоняет ничего, кроме тягучего запаха испаряющегося масла в аромалампе. Но самое главное, что его терзает, — он не может коснуться Спока, не может проверить, здесь ли тот или улетел ко всем своим вулканским чертям.

Джим стонет, кусает стянувшую его рот шелковую ленту, хнычет, словно он потерявшийся ребенок, а не удачливый капитан Звездного Флота. Он не знает, что на этот раз задумал Спок, и ему не терпится узнать — поскорее, пожалуйста, не томи меня, не заставляй меня умолять.

Легкое прикосновение Спока — как разряд электричества, от него по всему телу растекается тепло, и Джим выдыхает, только сейчас замечая, что не дышал добрых полминуты. Он напрягается, пытается угадать, где его снова коснется Спок, но в этой темноте непонятно, где его руки, а где ноги, где затуманившаяся голова, а где — напряженный до боли член.

Спок прикасается к нему еще раз, но теперь тепла нет, только ощущение попавшей на кожу первой капли дождя. Джим вздрагивает — жидкость холодная и густая, словно нефть. Но Спок не дает ему сосредоточиться, касается снова — долгой влажной дорожкой, и Джим не чувствует рядом с собой его рук. Он пытается понять, придумать, что скользит по его телу, пока озарение не ослепляет глаза под сомкнутыми веками.

Спок водит по нему тонкой кистью, расписывает чернилами, которые Джим видел, точно видел до этого! Спок не торопится — он никогда не торопится, не врет и не дает Джиму пощады. Приходится принимать это и поддаваться, и Джим замирает, следя за движениями кисти по коже всем телом, всеми перенапряженными органами чувств. Завиток, еще один, линия и крест. Снова по кругу, ничего, новая холодная капля, непослушно скользнувшая по груди к животу.

Спок обводит кистью его ребра, заставляя дрожать, расписывает пупок, заставляя проверять на прочность веревки, стянувшие запястья и лодыжки. Спок ставит точки на вершинах торчащих сосков, и Джим снова кусает шелковую ленту кляпа. Спок выписывает на нем слова своего непонятного языка, и Джима разбирает смех — хорош же он будет завтра с надписью «Собственность Спока» шириной во всю капитанскую грудь. Хорошо, что Боунз не увидит, иначе…

Смех обрывается, когда Спок проводит длинную линию по поджавшемуся животу Джима вниз, вокруг пупка и ниже. Кисточка запутывается в паховых волосах, Спок убирает ее, чтобы тут же заменить другой. Теперь Джиму кажется, что он может видеть кожей, иначе откуда бы появилась уверенность в этом? Новая кисть толстая, но мягкая и нежная, касается его тела еще чувственнее. Спок обводит ей поджавшуюся мошонку, щекочет морщинку на ней, ведет выше — по прижавшемуся к животу члену, по уздечке к головке. Джим плачет, но не понимает этого, пока не намокает повязка на глазах. С члена на живот падает тягучая капля смазки, смешивается с чернилами, впитывается под мягкие волосы. Джим не может терпеть, он чувствует, он действительно чувствует это — как сперма поднимается из мошонки по члену, как пульсирует и распирает изнутри, грозя скорым финишем.

Спок все еще не торопится, обводит член по кругу, щекочет под головкой, потом снова ведет вниз по уздечке. И когда он только касается промежности кончиком щетины, Джим кончает, задыхаясь в ослепляющем в кромешной мгле его чувств оргазме, дрожит и мечется, забывая свое имя, свою сущность — всего себя как отдельную единицу разума. Остаются только вспышки под веками, теплые капли на животе и груди, смешавшиеся с чернилами и размывшие кропотливый труд долгих минут.

Спок пережидает его оргазм и только после того, как Джим затихает, обтирает его влажным полотенцем, смывая все, что успел написать, и Джиму уже не узнать, что там было. Он лежит в блаженной темноте, в объятиях Спока, уже освобожденный от пут и повязок, прижимается к нему всем телом, отчаянно нуждаясь в якоре среди черного океана пустоты. Спок позволяет ему приникнуть к себе, касается губами макушки и шепчет что-то по-вулкански. Джим уже не слышит слов, его убаюкивают звуки, плывущие в тишине измученного разума, но он уверен, что где-то там, среди непроизносимых вулканских согласных есть слов «т'хи'ла».


End file.
